


Supercorp Interruptus

by Alitzmar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorp Week 2K17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitzmar/pseuds/Alitzmar
Summary: The two times Alex and Maggie started to develop a nasty habit of interrupting Kara and Lena, and the one time they didn't mean to.





	Supercorp Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> I underestimated the amount of time it would take me to write but I hope you still enjoy! Supercorp Week Day 2: Double Date

“Do you really think Little Luthor is going to help us?” Maggie asked as they flash their badges in the L-Corp lobby. They made their way to the elevators and hit the button for the top floor.

“I’m sure she’ll be willing to, I just don’t know if Sinclair still invites her considering how vocal she’s been about supporting aliens and not having the same views as her family...” Alex said thoughtfully, then added, “And if she doesn’t want to give up the information, I know exactly how to get it out of her…”

“Should I be worried you’re planning on torturing the CEO of a big name company Danvers?” Maggie asked half jokingly, half serious. She has trouble reading Alex when it comes to work things that get her sister hurt. Alex scoffed and shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“No, I would just have to tell her that Supergirl got hurt trying to take her down and she’ll jump at the chance to help in anyway she can. Lena Luthor isn’t as stubborn as she wishes she was.” Alex said, laughing as they reached the desired floor. Lena’s assistant was sitting at her desk, pouring over a thick file when she noticed them walk up. Maggie pulled out her badge again and flashed it, talking for the both of them.

“My name is Detective Maggie Sawyer from NCPD Science division, this is Agent Danvers. We’re here to speak with Ms. Luthor,” She smiled charmingly, hoping not to get a hard time from the woman.

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor asked not to be disturbed at this time,” Jess said, turning her attention back to her task. Alex rolled her eyes and walked past, straight to the double doors at the end of the hall. “Wait! Agent Danvers please!”

“Miss Luthor we have some questions that we nee-” Alex stopped short, causing Maggie to crash into her back. She peaked over the Agent’s shoulder and saw a Super and a Luthor, both their cheeks flushed, sitting on opposite ends of the white couch. An innocent picture, except for the lipstick all over Supergirl’s face and the hairs falling out of Lena’s normally perfect bun. Maggie chuckled and stepped around Alex.

“What's going on here Little Luthor?” Maggie asked crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow. Lena took a deep breath and stood up, maneuvering her body to block Supergirl as much as possible. 

“Thank you Jess, I can take it from here,” Lena said in an even tone. “Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer, how can I help?”

Jess nodded and, with a quick glare at the back of Alex’s head, stepped out of the room. Supergirl stood up from behind Lena and caught the assistant’s facial expression, letting out a quiet giggle. Alex’s eyes finally focused on her sister’s face. Supergirl looked down as if she was a little girl about to get a serious scolding from her mother. Alex was half inclined to dish one out. She would've had it not been for all the lipstick across Kara’s face. It reminded her of the time she attempted to apply lipstick on her little sister blindfolded.

“Kar,” Alex chuckled, “I thought you were patrolling around for our missing club.”

“I was! But then I overheard you call Mags, and what you were talking about, I thought - well that I could swing by and ask Lena, before you said it in like a.. mean way…” Kara said, trying to be gentle but knowing she was stepping a bit on Alex’s toes. Maggie couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped her lips.

“Dude, your sister totally just used the ‘Police Work’ card as an excuse for why she was making out with her girlfriend on her girlfriend’s work couch,” Maggie chuckled out, laughing some more. Alex was very clearly amused, both by what Maggie said and how amused she was by it.

“Um ahem Detective Sawyer-” Lena tried to say.

“Listen Little Luthor, I’m gonna keep calling you that so you should really think about just leaving it at Maggie every time,” Maggie interrupted her own laughter, winking and shrugging her shoulders. Lena blushed and nodded, looking down to collect herself then started again.

“Agent Danvers, Maggie. Supergirl already started to fill me in when she got here not long ago, so how can I help?” Lena asked,

“Miss Luther, do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair? She caters to people in your circles,” Alex asked glad to be back on track with their goal. She’d deal with reminding Kara about being careful later. 

Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander? Yeah, I know Roulette. We went to boarding school together. I never liked her.

“We need to find her.”

“Well, that’s the trick, isn't it? Her little fight clubs stay mobile…” Lena started as she reached up to release her hair from it’s up-do. 

“But do you know where she’s holding the next fight? I wouldn’t ask if we had any other options.” Alex pressed, hoping Kara would think she’s being ‘mean’.

“I’m a Luthor, of course I’m invited to her little pop-up. Not that I’m interested in her type of entertainment,” Lena scoffed, starting to gather her hair in her left hand, intending to put it back up. She heard a soft whoosh and suddenly felt Kara’s body hovering a lot closer than it was before. Kara slid her right hand across Lena's stomach and used her left to grab her wrist. 

“Leave it down, you look beautiful like that.” Lena blushed at her the Superhero’s soft voice whispering in her ear. She relaxed her arm and body at Kara’s touch, her eyes slipping closed for a moment. Kara let go of her wrist and ran her hand under the back of Lena’s neck and up into her hair, “besides you’ll only make your headache worse.”

Lena opened her eyes and turned to face caring eyes and a messy face. Lena had to really try to hold back the smile that was playing on her lips. She lost, letting loose a couple of short chuckles. She shook her head and reached up to wipe at the lipstick, her lipstick, on Kara’s face. Kara smiled brightly, letting Lena know that she knew it was there, which meant she didn’t care what her sister and the detective thought. Lena smiled endearingly.

“Love, I think you should go clean your face while I get the information on Roulette,” Lena said affectionately, reluctantly pulling out of Kara’s arms and moving to the desk. Alex smiled at the obvious show of affection between Lena and her sister, something must have finally been cleared up between the two. Kara super sped to the mirror-like decoration to one side of Lena’s office, already wiping at her face with her cape.

“Thank you, seriously, we owe you... big time.” Alex said, stepping up to Lena as she wrote the information on a slip of paper. Lena looked up and understood the what the Agent’s words really meant, ‘she’ll remember this.’ Maggie wiggled her eyebrows to make Kara laugh behind Alex. Lena smiled genuinely at the sound of her laughter, and nodded.

“Of course Agent Danvers, you know how much I care about National City’s heroes. You also know how much more I care about your sister. I’ll always help, in any way I can,” Lena declared, talking about how the city may have Supergirl but there’s a lot more people involved with the mechanisms of the Kryptonians’ wins. Alex nodded, smiling back for real. 

“Good, now Kar? If you’re done playing high school with your girlfriend, we’re going to get J’onn back.” Alex turned and laughed at her little sister’s grumbling.

-):(- 

It was safe to say Kara felt absolutely miserable right now. She can’t believe that she blew out her powers by accident. She slumped a little further into her couch and sighed out loud. And of course, she was so far out of the city that it took her forever to get home. Although the firefighters she hitched a ride with were really fun, singing along to the radio, trying to cheer her up. She smiled a little before a loud sneeze racked her body. She hates this. She reached around for the remote to turn up the TV when there was a knock on her door. With a sigh she got up and opened the door without checking who it was. Lena stood on the other side, dressed down in yoga pants and a worn out college shirt.

“I saw you on the news, busy night saving campers from rock slides. Food’s on the way,” Lena said, giving her very tired looking girlfriend a soft smile. Kara felt her heart skip a beat and smiled back. She grabbed Lena, pulling her into the apartment so that she could close the door, then immediately nestled her head into the crook of Lena’s neck. She felt arms wrapping around her and she let out a gentle sigh. Lena started to run her fingers through her girlfriend’s soft blonde hair soothingly, allowing her time to speak.

“I blew out my powers against the rocks,” Kara mumbled. Lena stopped her hands and moved to cup Kara’s face gently. She looked into the normally beaming eyes she’d fallen for and smiled sadly. Deciding this was a conversation better suited for cuddling on the couch, she began to lead them there.

“What does that mean exactly?” Lena asked, dropping her body on the couch sideways to face Kara, who for once sat normally on it. Lena put one arm around her and pulled her head to rest on her, resuming to card her fingers through her hair. Kara sighed, less sadly and more content than before.

“Means for the next few days I’m basically human,” Kara stated, hoping that was enough explanation for her genius girlfriend. Lena’s eyebrows shot up at the words, her mind involuntarily going places not so innocent.

“Oh really...?” Murmured an intrigued Lena. Kara may not have her super hearing, but being that close she still caught it. She shifted and looked up at her girlfriend curiously. Lena had that look in her eye, the one that told Kara she was plotting. Kara was about to open her mouth to ask about it but was interrupted by Lena’s lips. Oh.

She kissed her back enthusiastically, letting her girlfriend’s intoxicating lips chase away all thought. She felt Lena slowly shifting, moving her hands over Kara’s shoulders, through her hair, to her face. Lena settled herself to comfortably straddle Kara’s lap, suddenly glad she wasn’t in her Supergirl outfit. Kara dragged her hands from next to her, up Lena’s back, pushing their bodies flush together, then lightly scratching her nails back down until they settled on her ass. She tasted the groan that Lena let out and answered in kind when her girlfriend ground her hips down just a bit to tease. She felt Lena back away and tried to chase her lips. Normally it worked out in her favor, only this time she didn’t have super strength so Lena actually managed to hold her shoulders back.

“Kara…” Lena said breathlessly, dazed from the intensity of the kiss, “love, if your powers are out of commission right now then do me a favor and don’t treat me like a porcelain doll.”

“Lena I-I…” Kara whispered unsure of her words. She opening her eyes to see her girlfriend staring back at her. Lena could see the turmoil and decided right now she wasn’t going to use her words. Instead she started to sensually move her hips in circles on Kara’s lap. She brought her hands down to the bottom of the loose shirt covering her girlfriend’s torso, pulling it up and over her head in one smooth motion. It landed somewhere halfway to the kitchen. Kara let herself be freed of her shirt, for once glad that her glasses didn’t impede the action. Lena surged forward and started kissing along her neck, nipping at her earlobe and biting down on her pulse point with the intent to leave a mark. Kara gasped out loud, her eyes closing involuntarily while she dug her nails into her girlfriend’s back. Lena smiled into her skin, licking over the red blotch she left on Kara.

“Lay back,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear in a sultry voice. Kara didn’t stand a chance, already finding it hard to resist her girlfriend when she had powers, now she was just putty in her hands. She did what was asked, sliding her slightly cold hands up the back of Lena’s shirt, taking it with her as she went. It landed somewhere on the ground by the couch. Lena’s lips stopped attacking her neck long enough to pull the shirt completely off, then they found Kara’s again. The newly exposed skin made Kara’s head spin and she bit at her girlfriend’s bottom lip, soothing over it with her tongue. In response Lena ground her hips down and felt Kara arch her body up. She took advantage and wedged one of her hands between Kara’s back and the couch. Kara let her lips trail over Lena’s neck, giving her the same treatment she received. Lena moaned into Kara’s ear, exploring the smooth expanse of her back until her hands reached the clasp of the bra and unsnapped it, letting it fly somewhere by the TV. She sat back to drink in the sight of her girlfriend shirtless and panting under her. 

“Lena?” Kara sounded unsure, worried she had hurt her.

“Shh I’m fine,” Lena immediately reassured, “you’re just… so beautiful. Truly a goddess among us on earth...” Lena trailed off beginning to kiss from Kara’s collarbones down her chest to her breasts. She teased around her nipple until she felt the frustrated groan Kara let out. She smiled and wrapped her warm mouth around it, biting and licking, then switching to give the other the same treatment. Kara moaned, her hands gripping at her girlfriend’s hair, pulling it enough to drag her face back up to her’s. Kara pulled Lena into a searing kiss, pushing her tongue into her mouth, swallowing the moan Lena let out.

If there was anyone knocking on the door, they didn’t hear. And then the door burst open and Alex came strolling in with pizza, Chinese take out, and Maggie. Several things happened at once: Alex yelled, Lena yelped and rolled off of Kara, only to end up on the floor, Kara jumped and accidentally followed her girlfriend down, and Maggie, well she just laughed hysterically.

“Kara?! Lena?! God! This is an image I never wanted to have!” Alex exclaimed, turning around and walking backwards to the kitchen counter. Maggie was still doubled over laughing by the door. Kara felt her face heat up and she frowned.

“Alex! Why would you just burst in here like that? Usually you knock!” Kara said indignantly. Lena groaned in pain under her, “Oh Rao! Lena, are you okay? I’m so sorry…”

“My pride is more hurt than anything love, don’t worry,” Lena let out a light laugh as she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She felt her foot graze against some fabric and brushed it into Kara’s reach. Kara smiled gratefully and quickly pulled it over her head. Kara stood up, offering her hand to help Lena to her feet. Lena smiled when she saw that it was her shirt.

“Damn, sorry to interrupt Littles. We could come back tomorrow for movies,” Maggie said finally sobering up and tossing Kara’s shirt their way. Lena snatched it out of the air and made quick work of slipping into it. “Alex just wanted to check up, but you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves just fine without us.”

“Oh god Maggie, please! I did not need to see my baby sister in that position with her girlfriend,” Alex groaned grabbing a slice of pizza out of the box and taking a large bite, “I’m officially scarred for life.”

“Oh, don’t be such a baby Alex. I’ve caught you in worse positions with Maggie. Or do I have to remind you of that time - ” Kara started to say. 

“KARA! You never knock and always forget to use your powers. We kept knocking and you didn’t answer! You know I worry about you, especially when you solar flare,” Alex exclaimed, cutting her sister off from finishing her sentence. Maggie smiled and hugged her girlfriend from behind. Kara nodded and shrugged, grabbing Lena’s hand and pulling her to the food.

“Well at least you got the take-out I ordered, it would’ve been rather awkward if we had been ignoring the delivery guy…” Lena said thoughtfully. Maggie snorted and laughed some more.

“You were ignoring him. He gave me the food because he knew I’d get in one way or another,” Alex said, shaking her head. Lena blushed again and decided to stuff some vegetable pad thai in her mouth.

“Okay but like it’s not our fault that Lena’s so distracting…” Kara said around a mouthful of pizza. Maggie shook her head and smiled. 

“So what movie are we watching tonight Little Danvers?”

-):(- 

“You know, I can’t seem to fathom why you would want to watch a movie about fictional superheroes, when you are a literal superhero...” Lena whispered, blindly reaching for the tub of popcorn as the theater lights began to dim. Kara had actually managed to drag her to the movies.

“I’ve been super intrigued since I met Barry,” Kara whispered back around a mouthful of popcorn. Lena scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Kara in confusion. Kara stole a glance to her side and quickly snapped her head back. Lena chuckled and raised her eyebrows.

“Am I going to have to ask out loud who Barry is and why he’s the reason you’re interested in superheroes?” Lena asked with humor in her tone. Kara cringed and gave her a sheepish look. 

“He’s the Flash guy that was around National City last year. He came from a different earth, like the multiverse theory would suggest…” Kara said, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t that big of a deal. Lena gawked and stared at Kara with wide eyes.

“The multiverse theory?! Are you telling me it’s not just a theory?!” Lena whisper yelled as the first trailers passed on the screen. Kara nodded sheepishly, keeping her eyes on the screen. Lena sighed and settled back into her chair, muttering low enough she knew nobody human could hear, “what a bomb to drop right before a movie babe… you’re answering my endless questions later.”

She saw Kara’s quiet laughter shaking her shoulders. Lena couldn’t help but smile. She planted a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek and turned her attention to the screen. Suddenly Kara’s phone is going off and she’s jumping to shut it off. She was clutching it between her hands like she wanted to crumble it up like paper. Which, Lena supposes, she actually could. Lena reached over and placed her hand over Kara’s forearm, gently rubbing it soothingly.

“Kara don’t crush it,” Lena gently reminded her. Kara let go, stuffing it back in her pocket. 

“Sorry it’s just.. they’ve been tracking this especially dangerous alien that got here with Fort Rozz and they were gonna strike tonight. J’onn told me they could handle it, but I just. I worry cuz that’s my sister going in there, and I’ve always been my sister’s best backup,” Kara rambled a bit, finally looking at Lena with worry evident. Lena smiled and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

“We don’t have to be here tonight, I hope you’re not choosing me over your sister,” Lena commented, concerned she was keeping Kara from where she really wants to be.

“No! No, Lena I want to be here. I asked for the night off like a week ago. I’m worried about Alex like always, but I know she can take care of herself,” Kara said earnestly, cupping Lena’s cheek with one hand. Lena nods and pecks her girlfriend’s lips. They smile at each other and finally the movie starts. 

Soon it’s halfway through the movie Kara had finished most of the snacks they bought. She had rearranged their bodies so that Lena was relaxing back into her. Lena didn’t have any complaints about their position, except that she couldn’t secretly watch her girlfriend instead of the movie. Finally, Lena had enough of the circles the characters were talking in and turned to kiss her girlfriend. Kara was shocked but it’s not like she was going to stop her. She held Lena gently, letting the woman in her arms pace the kiss. Lena bit at Kara’s bottom lip, licking over it and tasting the perfect mix of salty/buttery popcorn. She smiled and kissed her harder. They made out until a particularly unexpected explosion had Kara jump a bit in place. Lena chuckled and relaxed back into the position they had been in before.

“I just can’t get behind it,” Kara spoke in her ear. Lena made a confused face and cocked her head to the side. Kara shrugged and shook her head, “nobody on earth is genius enough to make a super suit like the one Tony Stark made. That’d have to be some other-world tech coming into play.”

“Kara you’re literally cuddling a genius right now, why would you insult me like that?” Lena whispered, trying to make Kara laugh. The girl sputtered, immediately stumbling over her words to clear up her intent. Lena laughed and shook her head, resting it back down on Kara’s chest. Suddenly she felt intense vibrations under her back, over Kara’s leg. She reached back and got it, handing it over.

“Lena.” Kara said, suddenly very serious and very scared. Lena automatically sat up and looked her in the eye, a storm of emotions reflecting back at her. “It’s Winn, he said they got the bad guy but that Alex got hurt, badly… ”

“Where did they take her? The hospital or DEO?” Lena immediately asked, grabbing her own phone out of her purse. Kara shook her head and shrugged, eyes brimming with tears. Lena reached over and caressed her face, “Love, she’ll be okay. If there’s one thing I am sure about when it comes to your sister, it’s that she’s strong. Ask Winn where she is, I’m gonna call my driver. If you wanna fly ahead you can, I’ll meet you there.”

“How did I get you in my life?” Kara muttered more to herself, although Lena heard. They both blushed and turned back to their phones. “Okay, he said she got hit by a bunch of spikes and was losing too much blood. They took her to the nearest hospital, NC General.” 

“My driver’s outside, are you flying?” Lena asked, already typing a reply with where they’re going.

“No, it’ll be faster but he said she’s in surgery. They wouldn’t let me in to see her if I got there right now or in 15 minutes,” Kara said miserably. Lena nodded and took her hand, dragging her to the car. They spent the ride in silence, simply holding hands across Kara’s lap. 

“Maggie?” was the first thing Kara said since they left the movie theater. Maggie was nervously pacing the length of the waiting hall when they finally got there. She was staring down at her hands, which Lena realized were covered in blood, her clothes ruined in blood as well. Kara winced when she saw Maggie but still stepped in her way and gripped her shoulders until Maggie looked her in the eyes.

“Kara…” Maggie whispered, her voice cracking. Lena’s heart broke in that moment. “Kara I swear one minute she was fine, ev-everything was f-fine. And th-then she was on the ground… blood, oh god there was so much bl-blood...”

“Shhshh it’s okay Mags, breathe. Alex will be okay. I know you did everything you could,” Kara said, pulling Maggie into her arms and rubbing her back soothingly. Maggie didn’t let her hands touch anything, and Lena noticed.

“Kara love, could you run and get some clothes for Mags to change into while we get her cleaned up?” Lena suggested softly. Kara pulled back and winced at the state of Maggie’s clothes. With a quick nod she went back out the door they came in and jumped to the sky soon as she was out of sight. “Come on Sawyer.”

Lena led Maggie to a bathroom and proceeded to clean the blood off Maggie’s hands. The entire time Maggie stayed silent. She barely muttered a thank you when Kara returned with some grey sweatpants and a shirt she knew was Alex’s from the detective’s apartment. Maggie couldn’t find it in herself to ask them to leave or at least turn around. She stripped her shirt and pants off in one fell swoop. Kara silently opened a plastic bag, and Maggie dropped the ruined clothes inside. Lena held out both articles of clothing and Maggie chose the shirt first. She struggled to keep her balance while putting on the pants, but Kara was quick to steady her when she stumbled. 

“Thank you,” Maggie finally rasped out. Kara nodded and suddenly her super hearing caught a doctor in the waiting room calling Alex’s name. She met Lena’s eyes and felt tears threatening to leak out. 

“They just called for Alex’s family,” Kara said emotions racking her voice. Maggie nodded silently and waved to the door. 

“You should go see her, you are family,” Maggie said, taking a deep breath, “besides, I need a moment before I find out... anything…”

“No. You’re her girlfriend, that makes you family too. And I know you love her, she isn’t dead. So take a moment to pull yourself together and then we go and see her together.” Kara said with finality. Lena smiled and nodded. Maggie sighed and did what she was told. Meanwhile, Kara zipped out in less than a human speed. The doctor was just going back through the double doors when she reached him.

“Hi! My name is Kara Danvers! My sister was brought in?” She rushed out. The doctor nodded and started talking to her about Alex’s state. Lena stepped out of the bathroom to give Maggie some space. From where she stood she could see Kara listening intently to a doctor that was speaking with his hands too much. Maggie came out looking more put together than before. Together they walked to where Kara and the doctor were standing, catching the tail end of his speech.

“-she’s awake now, it says on her file she isn’t to be given any medication that would put her to sleep.” 

“Can we see her?” Maggie asked, glad to hear Alex was alive, and awake. The doctor looked at Kara who nodded. He led them through the double doors and to a room down the left hall. Inside, Alex was just sitting up in bed with a heavy groan escaping her lips at the pain. Kara ran in and hugged her sister, gently of course, Maggie slowly approached the other side of her bed, and Lena slumped against the wall just inside the doorway.

“Kar,” Alex whispered, curling her face into her sister’s hair and neck, taking comfort in the familiar scent. “Hey, I’m okay. Just lost a little too much blood and got poked a few times…”

“You and I describe getting stabbed multiple times in very different ways Danvers” Maggie breathed out, chuckling through a couple tears escaping at the corners of her eyes. Alex smiled and stuck an arm out to hold her girlfriend’s hand. Maggie grabbed it and held tightly, afraid to let go. Kara pulled back with one more squeeze. Alex patted the side for Maggie to climb on the bed. When she was settled on her side, Alex let herself softly kiss her girlfriend to reassure her that she was okay.

“Not gonna express your love Little Luthor? I almost just died you know…” Alex joked, finally noticing Lena on the wall. Lena kept her head down, barely acknowledging that Alex spoke. Kara walked over and put a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, concerned. Lena shook her head and they all heard her sniffle. Kara smiled gently and put two fingers under Lena’s chin, guiding it up until she met her gaze.

“Oh Lena…” Kara said warmly, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, then pulling her by the hand to the bed. Lena sniffled again, smiling through her undoubtedly blotchy red eyes. 

“Lena, I’m okay.” Alex said with conviction, reaching out to grab Lena’s hand with her free one. Lena held onto it tightly, sniffling some more. Kara held Lena’s body from behind, and Maggie squeezed Alex’s shoulder affectionately. 

Some time later found Maggie and Kara fast asleep, cuddling on the tiny hospital couch, and Lena whispering to Alex, “You know Kara said an Iron Man suit can’t be built… I think we should prove her wrong.”


End file.
